Gotham: The Winter Wonderland
by HuMaN-EaTiNg-PaNdA -HEP
Summary: Dick totally didn't expect it to snow in Gotham. Luckily his boyfriend is there to make it all better.  fluffy


**'Texting'**

"Talking"

* * *

><p>Dick shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around himself. Of course he wasn't prepared for a storm in Gotham City. It was only October! He only had his pull over and then his leather jacket was in his locker and that would provide the most warmth, but he couldn't get it until passing period.<p>

He pulled out his phone when it buzzed by his hand in his pocket,

'**Hey boy wonderful, Central high didn't have school today! Guess who's coming over early?'**

Dick smiled slightly at the text and rolled his eyes,

'**That's great Wally, but Gotham academy doesn't.**' he pocketed his phone and got back to work, only getting interrupted when it buzzed again,

'**So? Your house has food!'**

The acrobat let out a quiet giggle and put away his phone again. The rest of the class passed by quickly and he dreaded going into the hallway again. His school kept windows open so the hallways were always the same temperature as the outside.

As he was changing his books, and after he got his other jacket back on, he got another text. It was a picture of a fireplace… his fireplace.

And he thought of dumping his boyfriend for the shortest of seconds

'**Not cool Walls. I'm freezing.'**

'**Don't you have your scarf or anything?'**

'**Nope.'**

'**:/'**

And Dick left it at that. He sat in his next classroom and shoved his hands underneath his thighs, trying to keep them warm. He shivered before letting his head rest on the table in front of him. The teacher wouldn't care; he was ahead in this class. About half way through the period he started sniffing, '_Crap_.' Just what he needed, to get sick, especially when his ADHD boyfriend was staying with him for the weekend.

Dick let out a quiet groan and looked up to see what time it was, _'five more minutes… cool'_ He let his head drop to the desk again and took a few breathes, occasionally sniffing.

The bell dinged and he got up slowly, not wanting to fight the rush of kids leaving the class, He sighed and walked out into the cold hallway again, and suppressed another shiver. He crossed his arms over his chest and kept his gaze low as the other students ran past him to get out of the school and into their weekends.

Although, his ocean blue eyes blinked in surprise when warmth encircled his shoulders, neck, and lower face, followed by a whisper in his ear, "Hey there wonderful."

Dick looked up and lo and behold, there was his boyfriend, the boyfriend that just wrapped a bright orange scarf around his face. He pulled the scarf down so he could talk, "Wally!" he smiled and hugged the red head, giving a small shiver when the warmth of the speedster had gone through his clothing, "Oh jeezus you're warm." He said almost immediately after and pressed his face into the neck of the ginger.

Wally had jumped when the cold nose pressed against his neck, "Dude!" The red head raised his shoulder and tilted his head, but relaxed when the brunet moved to his clothed shoulder. He heard a small "Sorry" and sniffing nose closely followed it. Wally sighed and rubbed his hands up and down the others back for a little bit, "Come on, the sooner you get home, the sooner you can get some of Alfie's famous hot chocolate."

Dick groaned and pulled away from the warmth, he opened his locker and put his books away in it. He shivered again and closed the door.

Wally watched with a small smile before taking off his jacket and putting it on the others shoulders, "Get some body fat dude." He said ruffling his hair.

"Shut up Wally." Dick said scowling at his boyfriend, knowing it was probably ruined by his bright red nose. He sniffed again and pulled the jacket around him tightly, inhaling the scent before turning towards the door. He felt an arm go over his shoulders and he was pulled against the others side.

"Hey Dick, just so you know…"

Dick looked up and saw only white through the window on the door, "You've got to be kidding me." He said and stopped just outside the door. He groaned and hit his head on the cool metal, "Really?"

Wally looked down at the others plain black vans and then to his snow boots, he sighed and opened the other door. He looked back at the brunet's sour expression and smiled, "Come on, you can piggy back." He knelt down in front of the other.

Dick blinked and smiled; he climbed on and pulled the scarf up over his nose so he could bury his face in the neck of the speedster. He smiled and watched the scenery of a white Gotham pass by slowly, "So why aren't you running?" he asked from the warmth of his neck.

Wally let out a loud "Hah." Noise before bouncing the boy to get a better grip, "Black ice, the snow would turn slippery from the heat, there are a few reasons." He said back as he marched through the snow.

The comfortable silence was only interrupted by the soft sniffing noises coming from the brunet and the crunching noise that Wally's boots made. The elder was aware that the other had started shivering again and that the sniffing noises were becoming longer and louder, "Dude, you better not get sick this weekend." He said playfully. Although he became a bit worried when all he got in reply was a quiet "Sorry." And nothing else from him, Wally started walking a bit faster.

When they got the gate, Wally dipped a little bit in order to let Dick press the call button. They heard the camera turn in their direction (in which Wally grinned at the lens) and then it opened. Wally hiked up his boyfriend again before continuing into the grounds of the mansion.

Once inside, Wally stomped his feet on the mat and let Dick down from his back. He turned and unwrapped the scarf, which revealed a slightly flushed face and tired eyes. Wally rubbed his hair, which was successful in getting the random flakes out of the damp locks.

Alfred had chosen that moment to enter the lobby with two hot chocolates for the boys, "I took the liberty of laying out your pajamas master Richard." He smiling gently at the young ward.

"Thanks Alf." Dick said taking one of the mugs and holding it with both of his hands. He sniffed again as he watched Wally take the other mug and the butler leave. He looked back to Wally who was already sipping the hot chocolate, "We can watch T.V in my room if you want."

Wally smiled, "Sounds like a plan." he reached over and took one of his cold hands and intertwined their fingers. His hands where a heck of a lot warmer than the Dick's. He let himself be led up stairs, towards the others room.

When they arrived, they both placed their hot chocolates on the desk next to his bed and Wally all but flopped onto the bed face down. He heard the rustling of clothing, but kept his head down. They had mutual respect in that they wouldn't go any further than making out for a while, and the red head totally didn't want to make the love of his life uncomfortable. (Not to mention his father.)

When Dick was done changing he put in a DVD and laid down next to the speedster. He felt Wally turn over and pull him into his arms and chest. Dick smiled and closed his eyes against the warmth. He was still cold, as well as sniffing, but the flannel fabric as well as his boyfriend's body heat was helping out quite a bit.

Wally rested his head on the black mop of hair and closed his eyes not bothering to really watch the movie. It was more of white noise as they cuddled than anything else. The red head pulled up a blanket and held the acrobat close to him, content enough just to fall asleep.

Dick sighed lightly into the warmth, today was an overall good day.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah that is basically it. :) Just a little one-shot that I did a while ago, I was checking through all of my stuff and realized that I never posted it on here!<strong>


End file.
